


Day 25 - What the neighbour saw

by mishiko



Series: A selection from a 30-Day Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't think the Fall happened in this verse, Established Relationship, M/M, outsider's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: Sherlock and John as seen through Mrs. Turner's eyes.





	Day 25 - What the neighbour saw

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that it was quite fitting to have Mrs Turner be the neighbour. She gets referenced to quite often by Mrs Hudson so it works. 
> 
> This is self-beta-ed and I'm not British but have done my best with the Brit-picked.
> 
> Hope you all still enjoy it!

She was asked once, what it was like living next to the famous duo. It confused her at first, who were they referring to? She would know if she lived next to famous people, Martha would never keep her out of the loop.

“You know, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.”

Oh, them? They were just lovely lads who rent out two floors from Martha’s building. She didn’t know they were famous.

“They solve crimes and John blogs about it on the internet!”

That didn’t really clear up a lot of things. She knew about the crime solving but didn’t realize that it was a big thing online. However, she could indulge the two teens. They seemed quite eager to know about… well, anything she would divulge to them.

“They are quite lovely lads. They bought me a laptop for Christmas a couple of years ago and helped me set it up so I can talk to my boys in the States.” She saw the teens’ eyes lit up as they hung on to her every word.

“Martha always gushes about them, when they are not damaging her wall that is. They can be a bit loud sometimes, whatever it is they are doing. My tenants complain about the noise in the middle of the night too. One of them, I think it’s Sherlock, likes playing the violin in the early morning.” She frowns because she definitely had heard some classical music before the sun rose more than once.

“He’s good, mind you, just not at 3 o’clock in the morning.”

“Oh! Oh! And do you think they are seeing each other?” One of the girls piped up to ask, excitedly.

“Seeing each other?”

“Yeah, like dating!” The other one chimed in and they both waited for her answer with unconcealed anticipation.

“I believe that is none of our business, dears. If they haven’t made it public what their relationship is, then it is definitely not our job to go prying.” Her voice became quite stern, the teacher in her came back on. She didn’t know if it was her place to say but someone ought to tell these girls that we shouldn’t be too nosy.

She wasn’t going to tell them that John was probably the only person Sherlock had brought back to Baker Street. She actually saw it that night actually. She was just closing her curtain and caught sight of Sherlock running down the street.

Then she saw another man running after him and they both ended up giggling to themselves as Sherlock tried to open the front door. They were pressed very close to each other, it did not look that platonic.

She didn’t expect to see the same lad again but John not only came back, but he moved in with Sherlock. Martha had shared with her that she hoped this one would stay because he was a nice man who made Sherlock happy.

That was four years ago. The rest, as they say, was history.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading this, kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
